1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of software management, and more particularly, to the field of managing software across multiple locations, multiple users, and any other criteria.
2. Description
With the development of new technologies, for example, tablet computers, mobile smartphones, and other computing devices, there is an increasing need for different types of software applications for use on such computing devices. For example, users of such computing devices can obtain software applications for accessing or processing data, playing games, for dictating memorandums, and the like. To enable easy access and purchase to such software applications, some companies have developed software application stores, also known as app stores. By using such app stores, users can download and/or purchase various kinds of software applications for the users' one or more computing devices.
In situations where a user has more than one computing device, or more than one location at which to install software, it can be difficult and challenging for a user to manage all the various software applications that the user has downloaded or acquired for the multiple computing devices or locations of the user. The situation can be made more complicated when there are multiple users of the one or more computing devices or are multiple users at a location. For example, there can be situations where it is desirable that only certain users have access to particular software applications on one or more selected computing devices or at one or more locations. Accordingly, it can be advantageous to have a system and/or methods for managing and controlling software applications based on a multitude of criteria.